


Heartless

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betrayal strikes hard and deep in the core. The trust that was once there will never fully form again. For young Ezra this has been his motto ever since the day that he was born. There have been secrets surrounding him. With the death of his mother and the rescue from SHEILD. Train to be a heartless killer the two years he spent at the agency until SHIELD fell. Now at fifteen he's been living alone, until Phil Coulson appears back into his life with a mission for him. Pulling him back into a life he hasn't been trained for





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> A loud creaking echoes through the dimly let alley, as young man no older than fifteen steps out. Placing two garbage bags outside the door before ducking back in pulling out two more. Letting the door close behind him, the teen makes his way towards the garbage cans that smells like month old fish.

A loud creaking echoes through the dimly let alley, as young man no older than fifteen steps out. Placing two garbage bags outside the door before ducking back in pulling out two more. Letting the door close behind him, the teen makes his way towards the garbage cans that smells like month old fish. Honey brown eyes finally adjusting to the darkness the teen can see two figures standing at the end of the alley. The teen finds this odd but ignores it to finish what he’s doing so he can get back to his apartment. A bang echoes through the alley and the teen doesn’t even have to look up to know that he caught whoever at the mouth of the alley’s attention. Not taking a glance he heads back to the last trash bags. It is until he gets back to the trash bags does he hear footsteps coming after him and not just from the direction of the trash cans, but the other side also. 

“Look what we have here fellas.” A voice calls, but the teen ignores it. “Awe is the pretty little Omega ignoring us?”

Turning the teen sees that he has been boxed in by a bunch of Alphas and from the smell coming they are either drunk or they bathed in alcohol. 

“I don’t have time for this. I’m going to say this once. Move or be moved.”

“Look fellas we got us a feisty one tonight.” They all chuckle, but the teen just stares at them stone faced. The same one who spoke stares at the teen before a look of recollection spreads across his face. “Hey, you go to school with my little brother. Little brat is smitten on you. Your name’s Ezra.” 

It wasn’t a question and Ezra doesn’t feel the need to answer it. The teen knows that the situation is going to get out of hand. When one of them reaches out and grabs his wrist. A quick glance down at the hand that touches him before glancing back over at the man. Reversing the grip, the teen tightens hid grip before yanking the man towards him. As quick as a snake Ezra delivers a devastating elbow to the Alpha’s nose. A sicking snap echoes through the alley followed by a howl of pain. Ezra stares down as he crumbles to the ground clutching his obviously broken nose. He doesn’t stare for long as he hears footsteps rushing at him. The teen doesn’t waste time, quickly dodging out of the way causing the man to crash into the brick wall behind Ezra. Spinning on heels delivers a heel kick to the side of his face sending the Alpha spiraling. Hearing a weak groan coming from behind him causes the teen to look over his shoulder. A quick back kick has the man head slamming into the wall again before knocking him out. Looking at the down Alpha’s Ezra scuffs before picking up the trash and heading to the garbage. Finally done with the annoyance for the night he heads back into his apartment building ignoring the whimpering and unconscious Alpha’s in his wake. Entering his apartment, the teen moves over to the kitchen. 

“It’s not smart to enter someone’s apartment without them knowing.” The Omega says staring out the window of his window. Turning the teen stares at the three-people staring at him. Tilting his head, but that is the only thing. “Agent Coulson nice to see that you survived.”

A smile spreads across Coulson. “Glad, that I can stop your worrying.” 

Ezra just shrugs as he drops the knife in his grip back into the sink. If this goes south, he won’t really need a knife. “What do I owe this surprise little visit.”

“We need your help.” The Asian woman says. Agent May Ezra’s mind supplies. He knows her from when she and Agent Coulson saved him from the Hellfire Club. “You’ve heard about the Accords?” Ezra nods moving into the living room making sure that his back is against the wall. “Well, they are going to be push through, but we’ve done research and HYDRA has a plan to cause massive chaos.”

“What does this have to do with me?” He asks tilting his head again, but his face is devoid of any type of emotions. “HYDRA isn’t my problem and after the SHEILDRA dump. I don’t believe that they will want anything to come near me.”

“What do you mean?” His eyes fall onto the other person in the room. It’s a woman probably like a few years older than him. He doesn’t know her and that only raises her threat level.

Ezra knows that she understood what she means. If she’s an Agent, then she knows exactly what he’s talking. “It’s alright Daisy.” Coulson speaks glancing at her with a smile. He turns back to Ezra the smile still on his face. “I would like to apologize that we weren’t there help, and I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with us. This though affects all of us.” This catches Ezra’s attention. “The Accords are in place to have accountability for all of us. Any agency that wishes to protect the world for the name of good will have to sign the Accords. The amendments aren’t set in stone and can be changed, which a lot of people are doing that. Then you have people who would love to use the Accords for their own personal agenda.”

Ezra raises an eyebrow. He knows that the UN is in control of the Accords he’s not an idiot like certain people. What agenda could someone in the UN have. 

“Thaddeus Ross.” May answer Ezra’s thought. “It’s no secret how obsessed with the super solider serum. He wants to implement harder restrictions on enhanced individuals and the agencies that they are apart of. With the way that Captain America is acting when he makes his claim no one will think about fighting him. He can start a witch hunt and round up every enhanced or mutant and no one would care. This affects you.”

“The Wakandan King T’Chaka will be speaking about the Accords at Vienna.” Coulson supplies causing Ezra to look back to him. “Going through the data dump we found out they plan to bomb the building during his speech and the revealing of his country.” Coulson gets quiet and Ezra just stares. “If the King dies Ross is going to use that to his advantage.”

“I’ve read you profile.” All eyes turn to the unknown woman. “You are able to create a force around anything. Almost like a containment field. You can contain the explosion and save everyone in the building.”

“One question? Do you know where the bomb is located?”

Coulson and May turn to the girl who is staring at Ezra with a frown. “It’s alright Daisy.” Coulson begins before turn back to the teen. “All we know is that he’s going to happen around King T’Chaka. With your abilities you will be able to find the bomb no problem.”

The teen stares at the three in front of him. He knows that going with them is going to mean getting into the middle of whatever is going on. The thing is he owes Coulson and May for saving him and keeping him out of Fury’s clutches. “I’ll come along.” A look of relief spreads across Daisy’s face as May and Coulson smile. “I just need to be back here before Monday. I have a test.”

A chuckle escapes Coulson, but he nods.  
****  
“King T’Chaka!”

At hearing his name, the Wakandan king turns around to see one Tony Stark running down the hall of the UN towards him. From the look of fear on his face causes the king to stop. Casting a glance at the Dora Milaje and seeing them already glaring at the man. Looking to his son T’Challa he too is glaring at the man. T’Chaka understand that they have mostly likely heard rumors about the man, but to act hostile to him before even getting to know him for their selves causing a frown to spread across the king’s face. Turning back to the man and smiles and watches as he fights to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry, interrupting your break your Highness.” Tony bows and T’Chaka smiles. The man then looks to the woman flanking. “I’ve heard about you warriors and from their looks the rumors of them ripping any man to shred are more than true.” Dora look at each other for a split second before turning back to the man. Even though Tony doesn’t notice the women’s stance have soften for a bit. Tony then turns to T’Challa and bows also. “Great to also see you too Prince T’Challa.”

T’Chaka looks at his son and seeing him relax makes the King feel more at calm. Turning back to Tony. “It’s great to see you Dr. Stark, but I’m sure that you didn’t call me just to say hello.”

A blush spreads across the man’s face before he clears his throat. “I’m sorry. You are doing the speech at Vienna correct.” T’Chaka nods his head confusion spreads across his face. “I will have to implore you to please rethink.”

The group stares at the billion-heir trying to figure out why he is trying to stop the King from talking about the Accords. “This meeting is more than just about talking about the Accords. This is about revealing Wakanda to the world. We have been isolated for years and we want to bring our nation more allies.’

“I understand your highness, but…”

“There is no but,” T’Challa spits out causing Tony to flinch. “You are just wish not to be upstaged.” A dark glare settles over. “My people have heard of what you would do to get any type of attention. You always want to be the center, but we will not let take the attention from this great moment of Wakanda.”

Tony stares at T’Challa for a second and the group watches as the friendly face completely disappears to be replaced with one closed off from them. It surprises them.

“Dr. Stark.” They all look up to see Coulson walking towards them flanked by May, Daisy, and Ezra. They all stop and the new arrivals stare at the group. “I’m glad that I wasn’t wrong about. You are way smarter than Fury ever gave you credit for.”

“Agent, it’s great to see that you are alive. Just can’t stay dead can you.”

Coulson chuckles before turning to the Wakandans and giving them a bow. The others follow suit. “Your highness I wish that we were meeting under better circumstances, but I was wondering if we could go somewhere more private and speak. This matter is of the up most importance and it also effect you.”

Wondering staring at everyone T’Chaka nods his head before motioning for them to follow him to his private office.  
****  
“This can’t be real” T’Challa says desperation filling his voice.

He looks around to see everyone just standing around the room. No one is reacting to the information. They are acting like they just didn’t find out that his father is going to be killed at the press conference. Even the Dora are standing around showing no concern for a hit placed on their king. 

“We must inform someone and just stop the press conference.”

“And then what?” Ezra asks causing all people to stare at him. The teen isn’t paying attention to them. “You make claims that we should inform someone, but then what. If we cancel the press conference than we lose and opportunity to either catch them and run the risk of more people dying.” He finally turns to face them a cold gaze on his face. 

“Ezra’s right,” Coulson speaks up trying to defuse the situation. “We know they are going to attack at the press conference. They plan to not only stop the Accords, but the attack is also seeming very calculated.”

All eyes fall on Coulson, but soon turn back to King T’Chaka. “So, it seems that I am they are finally making there move.”

“Baba.” T’Challa calls shock feeling his voice.

Turing to his son the King give him a smile. “Don’t worry T’Challa I knew that this day was going to come sooner or later. I’m prepared to die. To die for Wakanda. I know that you will be a great king.” He turns back to Tony and the others. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to end the press conference. Wakanda will open their doors to the world. I think you for thinking about my safety.”

“It’s not just your safety. Think about your country.” Tony starts. “Think about your family. How would your death affect them? I understand what it’s like losing a parent. I lose both of mine at a young age. I know you have a lot of faith in T’Challa and I know that you have raised him to be a great King. But if you believe that killing you is just their end game, then you are mistaken. They are trying to crumble your society. This isn’t just something that is thought of over-night this has been years in the making.”

It goes quiet in the room and everyone turns to the King. From the man’s silence everyone knows that the King is hiding a secret. A secret that will affect his whole country. Looking at everyone’s in the room T’Chaka looks at all the occupants before looking at his son. He can imagine Shuri standing next to her brother he can also imagine them crying and his country mourning. A heavy sigh escapes him before he looks at everyone again. “It happened when a few years after I became King. I noticed that Vibranium has been going missing. Around that time my brother N’Jobu began to act strange and wanted to leave Wakanda for another place. It only took another few months to realize that my brother was taking them to work along with some unknown associates. I tracked him, confronted him, and killed him. Took the Vibranium back and returned home. It wasn’t until much later I find out that he has a son. I couldn’t bring him into our country, so I turned my back on him and continue with my life. Now, I guess it is finally catching up me.”

“Baba,” T’Challa whispers again causing his father to look at him. “Why did you never tell me or mother this?”

“It wasn’t something for you to know.” He then turns to Coulson. “As you can see this is something that is going to happen one way or the other. So, canceling the press conference. It’ll happen one way or another.”

“We are not talking about canceling anything. We just want to add extra protection to you.” Coulson motions to Ezra and the teen steps forward. “Ezra is the youngest SHIELD agent at only fifteen.” All eyes widen as they stare at the teen. “He is very powerful and his abilities.”

“What are his abilities?” T’Challa asks.

“You’ll have to wait and see your highness.”

They all stare at him and Coulson knows no matter what Ezra is going to tell them about his powers. The child is hard to give his trust and telling people about his abilities is something that they will to see on their own. Another sigh escapes him before he begins to speak. “Agent May and Agent Johnson will go over a plan of action.” Turning to Tony he motions to him. “Mr. Stark can I speak to you outside for a second.”

Tony stares at him in shock before he nods and follows Coulson out the room. Both missing Ezra watching them both.  
****  
“What can I do for you Agent?” Tony asks, but Coulson can tell his guard is up.

“Firstly, I want to apologize for that whole thing with Fury and your Pallidum poisoning. That was not the way that it was supposed to go down. I wanted you to be the leader of the Avengers. You are a born leader, but the members that we set you up with are not the teammates meant for you. Romanov, and Barton are followers and Rodgers believes that he is the one who has a choice on what is good and evil. They will always choose him over anyone, but if you can break their blinding trust in them than they will be your greatest allies.”

“Well, thanks for that little insight.” Tony says, but how is that going to help him. Basically, he just told him Natasha is going to always betray him for Steve no matter what. It hurts, but he knows once believed that out of everyone Natasha truly saw the real him. Clearing his throat, he turns back to Coulson only to see him holding a manila folder. “Is that for me Agent?”

Coulson nods before handing it to the other man. “Fury wanted to keep this a secret from you. Probably if he realized that he can’t keep a tight leash on you he was going to use it on you. As the new director that of SHIELD I refuse to act like Fury. That’s how HYDRA infiltrated us because no one could trust each other.”

Now utterly confused Tony stares down at the folder before he opens it. It takes a few seconds for everything he read to click in his mind, but once it did he stares up at Coulson in shock. Pain and disbelief filtering across his face. “No, this can’t be real Coulson. It just can’t be real?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story and I hope that you give it a chance. I've read a couple stories like this and once you reach the entirty of the Marvel movies you start to see things differently. Now I just feel super salty and and this story is the result of that. Again hope you like it and will be back in the next chapter. So, please comment and like and i'll see you later.


End file.
